Cruzeiro dos Sonhos
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Um coração enjaulado e uma rebelde liberdade num navio com destino a Monte Carlo. O que pode acontecer no cruzeiro dos pesadelos de alguns e dos sonhos de outros? Embarque nessa inesquecível viagem de emoções. TRILOGIA TERMINADA!
1. Capítulo 1

**CRUZEIRO DOS SONHOS**   
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Estava consideravelmente cansada. Algo me sufocava cada vez mais. Não tinha consciência do que era ao certo, mas eu sabia que me matava aos poucos a cada dia. Talvez eu apenas não quisesse abrir meus olhos para a realidade a qual eu enfrentava sem ao menos perceber. Cada sorriso, cada gesto, cada palavra gentil me fazia sangrar em meio a toda àquela gente. Por mais que gritasse, ninguém me ajudaria. Era como se eu estivesse numa sala sozinha gritando para as paredes, mas na verdade, eu estava num lugar repleto de pessoas importantes e nenhuma delas conseguia me escutar.

Não sei ao certo, mas deve ter sido naquela noite que finalmente alguém me avistou. Acredito que eu tenha me assustado e com isso, repelido a única pessoa que havia prestado atenção ao ser miserável que um dia eu fui. Mas eu não fugi, apenas me aprisionei dentro de mim mesma, esperando não emergir nunca mais e assim continuar vivendo como todos os outros a minha volta. Fechei-me por ter medo de algum contato que me parecesse mais humano do que qualquer outro que eu já houvesse experimentado.

Pedi licença para me ausentar por alguns instantes, antes de começarem a servir a mesa em que me encontrava com minha família. Não pude deixar de perceber o olhar reprovador de minha mãe. Sabia que ela desejava me casar com um homem de honra e de dinheiro, se possível bonito, mas tal qualidade em último caso. Havia muitos amigos de meus pais no salão de jantar e com toda a certeza, me apresentariam a todos.

Preferi não arriscar e desviei-me até a popa do navio, ao invés de trancar-me no toalete – tinha a leve impressão que minha mãe me seguiria até lá. Despi-me de meus sapatos e corri até o fim do navio, onde algumas pessoas desfrutavam o céu, agora encoberto por seu manto negro. Parei e fiquei a olhar o céu e vi uma luz rasgá-lo por um breve momento e logo em seguida, pude escutar gritos e vozes excitadas. Fechei meus olhos e pedi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente.

Retornei a frustrante realidade ao sentir um suave toque em meu ombro. Creio que eu não tenha ficado aborrecida por se tratar de minha irmã do meio, que há um mês estava noiva. Breve nos deixaria e então, começaria o meu verdadeiro tormento. Era melhor ela ali à qualquer pessoa a mando de minha mãe.

O jantar transcorreu na mais perfeita harmonia, mas eu já não pertencia àquele meio. Não mais depois que percebi aqueles olhos sobre minha pessoa, quando eu estava a embarcar. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu nunca iria esquecê-lo, mas eu desejava mesmo era poder admirá-los mais uma vez.

Assim que o show do cantor _Sting_ iniciou-se logo após o jantar, inventei uma dor de cabeça e retirei-me. Mesmo que eu tivesse que passar o resto da noite trancada, seria de qualquer forma bem melhor do que estar acompanhada pela futilidade, pela inveja, pela ganância e pela megalomania – esses eram os adjetivos que dei para nomear minha mãe e suas três inseparáveis amigas. Claro que isso nunca escapuliu pela minha boca.

A melhor ação da minha vida foi feita no exato momento que me retirei, porque então, pude encontrar e analisar os olhos que tanto me fascinaram antes do embarque, na escada que levava os quartos daquele cruzeiro. Nos fitamos por um instante, mas eu senti algo fluir entre nós. Eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma.

* * *

Por Arashi Kaminari, 28 e 29 de julho de 2004 / Revisado em novembro 


	2. Capítulo 2

**CRUZEIRO DOS SONHOS**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

_Haruka POV _

Acordei assustada. Meu corpo estava coberto de suor. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, pousando-a em minha testa em seguida. Fechei meus olhos tentando compassar minha respiração. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo comigo. Eu não poderia estar ficando louca... Ou poderia?

Há alguns meses um sonho terrível vinha me apavorando quase todas as noites. Era como a minha sombra: eu podia correr, mas não me esconder. Suspirei relembrando-o.

Primeiro o céu se tornava rubro. Vermelho como o sangue. Parecia que a qualquer momento poderia pingar sobre mim. Eu corria pelas ruas daquela cidade, mas tudo o que eu encontrava era calma. Tudo quieto. E na curva de uma esquina percebi o que tempos antes haviam sido sinais de vida naquele lugar. Homens, mulheres, crianças... Todos haviam se tornado estátuas de pedra.

Gritei, não sei se foi para chamar ajuda, mas creio que tenha sido por desespero. O descontrole tomava aos poucos cada célula do meu corpo. Caí de joelhos no piche sem saber o que fazer. Então, quando menos esperava, um ciclone surgiu. Rasgou os edifícios, as casas e todas as construções que ali existiam. Aos poucos também despedaçava as estátuas de pedra. Aquilo que eu via não poderia ser verdade. Eu não admitia que fosse. Estava sonhando com a destruição mundo.

Ergui meu olhar e deparei-me com o ciclone, que se aproximava de mim. Observei sem reação e ao mesmo tempo, amedrontada. Foi quando percebi uma luz brilhante. Olhei ao meu redor e vi uma garota bonita com o cabelo verde _acqua_ ondulado. Atrás dela alguns tornados verdes com curvas azuis revoltavam-se cada vez mais, enquanto uma bola incandescente crescia em suas mãos. Flutuando no ar, a garota atirava a bola, acabando com o ciclone.

Ainda incapaz de me pronunciar, eu apenas observei a mulher aproximar-se de mim. Fitei-a nos olhos e creio que com esse gesto ela tenha percebido que eu estava bem. Ela apenas me disse que o silêncio estava vindo e eu teria que ajudíla a encontrar o Messias, que ele o pararia.

oOo

Na manhã daquele dia liberaram o autódromo para que pudéssemos treinar, antes de embarcamos. Nenhum piloto recusou, todos apareceram. Infelizmente, minha principal rival, Elza, resolveu treinar no mesmo horário do que eu. Pura coincidência? Creio, que tenham a avisado quando eu estava prestes a deixar o hotel em que nós estávamos hospedados.

Não me abalei. Treinei como se ela não estivesse ali. Mas ela não agiu da mesma forma. Sempre competitiva, cumprimentou-me após acabar seu treinamento. _Coincidentemente_, acabou junto com o meu.

- Parabéns, Tenou! – parabenizou-me Elza, ao aproximar-se batendo palmas – Por um instante pensei que te venceria.

- Eu não te venci. Isso é apenas um treinamento. – respondi, dando atenção somente ao meu carro.

- Sendo um treinamento ou não, cruzou a linha de chegada antes do que eu. – replicou Elza, ostentando um falso sorriso, que mesmo sem precisar vê-lo, eu sabia que estava presente em seu rosto.

Continuei a checar meu carro, esperando que com isso ela se afastasse. Em nenhum momento direcionei meu olhar a ela. Não queria que ela se apegasse a qualquer gesto de atenção. Estranhei o silêncio. Elza não era de ficar quieta. Levantei meu olhar e encontrei-a com uma mulher um pouco mais adiante, já fora da minha garagem, em meio a multidão.

Pelos trajes, devia ser mais uma mulher mimada pelos pais, talvez casada com um homem rico pelo _status_ ou para manter o nome, a honra e o patrimônio da família. O meu pai vivia me perturbando com o segundo motivo. Ao menos algo do que ele dizia eu havia gravado. Já era alguma coisa...

Não percebi quando se aproximaram, mas quando dei por mim ambas já estavam ao meu lado. Lancei um olhar nada amistoso para Elza, enquanto limpava minha mão em uma toalha. Eu não sabia o que ela estava pretendendo, mas eu não estava nem um pouco curiosa para descobrir.

- Tenou, eu queria lhe apresentar uma amiga minha, Kaiouh.

Enquanto nos apresentava daquela forma que ela adorava – educada e com a voz mais melosa possível –, a mulher ao seu lado tirou os óculos escuros que usava e me fitou com aquele olhar que nunca mais pude me livrar. Mas nada surpreendeu-me tanto quanto ver o seu rosto.

Segurei-me para não sair correndo, tentando fugir da realidade. Meus pesadelos estavam se tornando realidade... Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não comigo!

Os mesmos cabelos verde _acqua_ ondulados, os mesmo olhos, a mesma boca... Embora vestida de forma diferente com aquele vestido preto com bolinhas brancas, ainda assim eu não tinha dúvidas... Aquela mulher era a garota dos meus sonhos.

Petrifiquei-me. Creio que ela tenha percebido, porque rapidamente estendeu uma mão em sinal de cumprimento. Pisquei duas ou três vezes, antes de entender tudo o que estava se passando naquele momento em minha garagem. Mostrei a toalha, dizendo que eu não poderia apertar sua mão já que a minha estava suja.

- Eu não me importo. – disse com uma doce voz, enquanto retirava a luva da mão direita.

Apertou a minha mão, enquanto sorria amigavelmente. Mas eu sabia que na verdade ela estava me analisando de todas as formas possíveis com aquele olhar. Eu me sentia incomodada na presença dela e isso não era comum.

- Haruka Tenou... – apresentei-me com a voz arrastada.

- Michiru Kaiouh. Prazer em conhecê-la.

Assim que terminamos de nos cumprimentar, ofereci-lhe a toalha. Ela aceitou, passando-a pela mão. Agradeceu-me quando a devolveu. Pôs novamente sua luva, ainda sorrindo. Deixei a toalha sobre uma bancada, enquanto ambas me fitavam diretamente.

- Sim? – indaguei as duas, ainda sem estar entendendo o que elas queriam.

- Creio que ela seja quem esteja procurando. – disse Elza para a garota. A Segunda apenas mediu-me de cima a baixo, concordando. – Não se preocupe, Tenou. Não é nada demais. Ela não gosta que a meçam, Michiru.

- Ah! Mil perdões. Eu não tive a intenção nesse sentido.

- É normal ela analisar as pessoas assim que as conhece. Fez isso comigo também. Creio que tenha escutado falarem que temos uma artista entre nós.

- Escuto isso todos os dias e todos os dias eu vejo vários artistas, Elza. – respondi, já sem paciência.

- Que mau humor! Mais do que o de costume. TPM? – Elza riu consigo mesma, mas conteve-se, assim que percebeu que eu não havia gostado e que Michiru não a acompanhara no riso. – Michiru é a artista mais jovem que temos aqui. Ela pinta, além de tocar violino perfeitamente.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntei de forma rude.

- Eu gostaria que posasse para mim. Seria uma honra. – interveio a garota, talvez porque tenha percebido que a minha relação com Elza não era tão boa como a minha rival devia ter _pintado_ para ela.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não posso. Estou muito ocupada competindo. – respondi de forma seca.

- Não seja espírito de porco, Haruka! Além do mais, ela estará no navio que vai para Monte Carlo. Terão tempo o suficiente. – intrometeu-se Elza mais uma vez, como de costume.

- A minha resposta é definitiva. – encerrei a conversa, enquanto retirava-me do recinto.

oOo

Por que ela havia aparecido em minha vida? Como havia achado uma brecha para entrar nela? E se meus sonhos fossem verdadeiros? Eu teria que procurar o tal Messias? Eu não queria aquela responsabilidade. O que eu via em meus sonhos era muito doloroso. Um filme que somente eu podia ver.

Aquela garota... Kaiouh, certo? Ela não parecia ser uma guerreira, uma salvadora ou seja lá quem ela era em meu sonho. Parecia-me mais uma dondoca recém retirada da fôrma dos pais, totalmente imatura para o mundo real. Um ser que clamava pela sua própria liberdade, enquanto machucava-se dentro daquela garota. Não podia negar sua beleza, mas eu queria arranjar motivos para admitir a mim mesma que o que eu via todas as noites não poderia ser o futuro.

Eu apenas não queria deixar em segundo plano, muito menos perder tudo o que eu amava – em especial as corridas –, para procurar o tal salvador. Eu queria apenas ser o vento.

E naquela maldita noite, deparei-me com aquele olhar sobre meu ser novamente. Sem análises. Simplesmente puro. Algo dentro de mim havia mudado. Eu não sabia o quê, mas não forcei-me a descobrir. O tempo iria me dizer.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 7 e 12 de janeiro de 2005._

**Nota da Autora: **_Pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, o ff . net está cheio de bobeiras ultimamente e agora publica os textos com erros de pontuação. Então se verem muitos erros ou um i com acento no lugar de um a acentuado, por exemplo, culpem o site._


	3. Capítulo 3

**CRUZEIRO DOS SONHOS**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

**Capítulo 3 **

_Michiru POV _

Por insistência de meu pai, que era amigo do capitão do cruzeiro, apresentamo-nos naquela noite. Sim, nos apresentamos: meu violino e eu. Desde pequena fui ensinada a aprender sobre tudo e sobre todos em meu tempo livre. Na verdade, nunca tive um tempo para pensar em mim e em nada. Sempre havia algum compromisso, alguma aula, alguém me esperando. Aquilo era frustrante.

Em pensar que as coisas piorariam com meu casamento, minha relutância somente aumentava. Eu não estava pronta para ser mantida presa em uma gaiola, assim como nunca estive. Sempre fui um pássaro silvestre preso nas grades da riqueza. Ela não trazia tanta felicidade quanto diziam.

Subi ao palco logo após o jantar. Muitas pessoas de renome estavam presentes a pedido do capitão e em consideração ao meu pai, que era um homem de prestígio em seu meio.

Ajeitei o violino sobre meu ombro e descansei meu queixo em uma de suas extremidades. As luzes sobre os convidados baixaram, dando ênfase a minha pessoa. Nunca me senti tão notada como naquele momento. Ter tantos olhos vidrados a sua performance é uma situação apavorante, principalmente quando sua família espera o melhor de você. Um erro e todo aquele orgulho que seus pais vivem a dizer que sentem, desaparece com a sua alegria. Eu não queria passar por aquilo.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Era o violino e eu. Eu e o violino. Pelo menos era o que eu gostava de imaginar a mim mesma. Uma forma de me acalmar perante todos. Iniciei uma triste melodia. Sinceramente não era a que eu tinha em mente, mas algo me fez tocá-la.

Em nenhum momento pensei em apressá-la ou cortá-la com outra melodia. Ela parecia muito certa para mim, enquanto eu tocava. E assim eu continuei até sentir que as notas tocadas se suavizaram aos poucos, sem minha intenção. Uma calma tomou conta do meu coração abatido. Senti-me tão leve, que não acreditei ainda estar tocando no palco.

Abri meus olhos e deparei-me com aquele olhar azul que me matava aos poucos. No fundo da sala, ao lado de um homem igualmente belo, Tenou me fitava com um olhar gélido. Eu não sabia qual de nós duas precisava de mais ajuda, mas eu gostava de pensar que ela tinha mais problemas. Era mais fácil. Além do mais, aquele olhar triste ajudava bastante manter tal pensamento.

Fechei meus olhos e sorri. Meu corpo estava cometendo atos sem meu comando. Estava perdida. Tentei fingir que estava só com meu violino, mas essa tentativa de fuga já não me servia mais. Terminei a apresentação tentando me acalmar por entre minhas inspirações. Não lembro quando exatamente toquei o último acorde, apenas me recordo de ouvir a salva de palmas direcionada a mim.

Procurei por Tenou com os olhos e não a achei em nenhuma parte do imenso salão. Desci do palco com classe e meu pai veio em minha direção. Não tive a mesma reação. Saí correndo do recinto, antes que começassem os cumprimentos e elogios. Não era aquilo que eu precisava naquela hora.

Dirigi-me às escadas que levavam para o nível inferior. Queria ficar um tempo sozinha. Atordoada como eu estava, tentar me esconder no toalete não seria uma boa idéia. Minha mãe logo me acharia. Eu queria mesmo era achar a lavanderia. Creio que seria o último lugar ao qual ela me procuraria. Até vasculhar todo o navio e faltar o último dos níveis, já teria tido tempo para me acalmar.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando encontrei Haruka, ao pé da escada, frente a um dos meus quadros. Aquele que eu mais odiava. Parei onde eu estava e fiquei a observá-la. Sabia que a garota estava pensando o mesmo do que eu. O fim do mundo não era algo bom para se ver e muito menos para se viver. Seu interesse era tanto, que eu tive a maior de todas as certezas: Haruka via e sentia o mesmo.

Não demorou muito para ela perceber minha presença. Olhou-me por cima do ombro e voltou para a posição anterior em seguida, dando-me novamente as costas. Desci as escadas e pus-me ao seu lado, admirando o quadro – que estava em meio a tantos outros na parede daquele corredor – juntamente com ela.

"É estranho como uma pessoa como você, envolta de toda a beleza que a riqueza pode lhe oferecer, imaginar algo tão terrível quanto isso." – Haruka sussurrou-me, sem me olhar nos olhos.

"Talvez porque não seja minha imaginação... É o futuro."

"Infelizmente..." – admitiu – "Estamos caminhando para esse fim."

"Ele te persegue todas as noites, não?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu quero apenas competir."

"Tudo bem..." – concordei com a garota, abaixando minha cabeça.

"Eu desejo que não me siga mais." – Haruka terminou nossa conversa, seguindo pelo corredor.

"Eu não quis essa missão." – eu disse, sem conseguir detê-la com minhas palavras – "Eu nunca procurei por ela, assim como muitas outras coisas que me encontram sem que eu queira nessa vida. Meu único desejo é tocar violino."

Haruka parou no final do corredor, porém ainda se mantia de costas. Ao menos eu tinha certeza que havia me escutado. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, minha irmã me alcançou, chamando-me do meio da escadaria.

Pedi licença e me retirei. Nenhum ato mudaria o nosso destino aquela noite.

oOo

Dias depois já estávamos em Monte Carlo. Naquela tarde Haruka Tenou correria. Era minha chance de tentar convencê-la a me ajudar a salvar a humanidade. Porém eu mesma não era capaz de acreditar em minhas próprias palavras. A humanidade é uma palavra tão simples para um significado tão grandioso. Salvar tantas pessoas que nem conheço o rosto e que não merecem serem salvas. Seríamos nós as pecadoras?

Ao longe, vi Haruka perto da pista, ao lado de seu carro. Estava despreocupada. Diria até que ela tinha a certeza de sua vitória. Foi quando ela percebeu uma garagem aberta e caminhou até ela. Todos os pilotos já deviam estar com seus carros perto da pista. Assim que acabasse a competição que acontecia no momento, logo entrariam. Deviam estar com problemas técnicos.

Um estudante da Mugen Gakuen estava perto de seu carro, tentando consertá-lo com evidente aflição. Quando Haruka aproximou-se, o garoto contorceu-se de uma forma muita estranha. Logo tornou-se num monstro: metade humano, metade carro. Percebendo o perigo que ela estava correndo, corri até lá.

O amuleto de Haruka apareceu pairando no ar e ela apenas permaneceu com medo, fitando-o. Não sei se ela estava com mais medo do monstro ou do amuleto. Surgi perante ela e Tenou me disse que não queria usar o objeto a sua frente. Se o usasse, perderia a chance de viver uma vida normal e isso ela não agüentaria.

Vendo a clara hesitação dela, tomei meu amuleto em minha mãos e transformei-me em Sailor Netuno para lutar com o monstro. Haruka pediu-me para não matá-lo, porque eu era humano e apenas havia se transformado. Eu não podia ter compaixão. Com forças sabe lá de onde, informei-a de forma fria que não precisávamos de mais vítimas.

Durante a luta, meu braço foi cortado em certo ponto por um dos golpes do monstro. No fim, eu venci mais vez. Uma vitória sem o real prazer da glória. Uma vitória amarga.

Não sei o que me deu, mas contei a ela que já a conhecia antes do cruzeiro. Havia a visto em revistas de carros e ela havia me chamado a atenção. Ela era um símbolo da força da liberdade de uma pessoa. Principalmente sendo uma mulher. Confessei, ainda que indiretamente, meu desejo por passear na orla em seu carro.

Também disse que eu não queria escolher o mesmo navio do que ela, mas meus pais haviam me forçado a ir. Enfim, eles haviam feito algo que eu realmente devia agradecer. Haruka nunca me decepcionou e a sua sinceridade era o que mais me agradava nela.

Foi com as minhas sinceras palavras que Haruka finalmente se convenceu. Aceitou seu amuleto, seu destino e sua responsabilidade. Aceitou a mim também e até hoje sou grata por isso.

Quanto ao que aconteceu depois que saímos daquela garagem... Isso já é outra história.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 27 de abril de 2005. _

_**Notas da Autora: ** Desculpem-me este final não estar grande coisa, mas eu não tive a oportunidade de ler o mangá para saber melhor o final. Grande parte do que eu escrevi foi baseado no material que eu colhi na internet._

_Agradecimentos a Sailor He aSouma Kagura._

Até a próxima!


End file.
